


Can't be perfect

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-20
Updated: 2004-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a songfic. Part of a series of songfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't be perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

An/Disclaimer: This fiction is AU, but roughly based on Wes and his father‘s relationship. The lyrics are by Simple plan (I do not know if these lyrics are correct) and the characters are the property of Joss’ and his affiliates. 

Hey dad look at me   
Think back and talk to me   
Did I grow up according to plan?   
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?   
but it hurts when you disapprove all along   
And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you   
I can't pretend that   
I'm alright   
And you can't change me   
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect   
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back   
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect   
I try not to think   
About the pain I feel inside   
Did you know you used to be my hero?   
All the days you spend with me   
Now seem so far away   
And it feels like you don't care anymore   
And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you   
I can't stand another fight   
And nothing's alright   
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said   
Nothing's gonna make this right again   
Please don't turn your back   
I can't believe it's hard   
Just to talk to you   
But you don't understand 

“Wes, I can’t believe your actually listening to this kind of music.” Willow announced walking into the office of the rogue demon hunter / ex watcher extraordinaire.

“Well, I don’t particularly like the background music.” Wes stated getting up and turning off the c.d. player. “but I do like the lyrics.”  
“The lyrics to that song are nice” Willow agreed walking over and sitting opposite Wesley. “but why are you listening to it?”

“Ah, that’s a long story.” Wesley sighed running a hand through his tousled hair. “One I do not wish to get into.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Oh, oh” “ I came in here to give you this.” Willow stated taking the envelope off of her lap and handing it to Wesley. 

“Why didn’t Harmony deliver it to me?” Wesley asked opening the envelope and looking into it. “There’s nothing in here.”

“Willow?” Wesley asked looking up after not getting a answer. “hmm, weird.”

A/n: Where did Willow go to? Stay tuned.


End file.
